Significant advances have recently been made in the availability of antiretroviral therapy in the developing world through PEPFAR, the Global Fund, and other organizations and have created an immediate need for tracking the association between these antiretroviral medications and clinical outcomes. While many CFAR sites already have extensive international ties involving clinical research, these research data systems exist haphazardly, created for [unreadable] specific research studies, but were not designed to provide clinical data on a wide range of HIV outcomes. Training is needed for five main areas: 1) establishing and maintaining an HIV Registry; 2) the collection of clinical data and methods to transfer these data to an electronic data system; 3) the design and creation of a clinical data system for research; 4) analyzing and use of data for research, and 5) human subjects issues. The goal of the CFAR Global AIDS Medical Informatics Training Program (CFAR-GAMIT) proposed in this application is to strengthen international collaborative AIDS research through informatics training and support of AIDS investigators in the developing world in the design, maintenance, and use of clinical data systems for monitoring, evaluation, and clinical outcomes research. The specific aims of the training program are to: 1) Develop an informatics curriculum that accommodates the level of clinical data system development currently achieved at CFAR-affiliated international sites that includes analysis, design, implementation, and administration of a clinical data system for collecting research quality data; 2) Provide foreign investigators with informatics training in clinical data system design, including data dictionary development, implementation of standardized clinical terminology, data verification, data quality assurance procedures, security, and methods for analyzing and combining observational data to facilitate longitudinal AIDS outcomes research; and [unreadable] 3) Foster international collaborative research on AIDS through standardization of clinical data and development of institutional affiliations between the CFARs and foreign institutions. Trainees from selected international HIV/AIDS that have or plan to develop clinical information systems will be invited to a training course to be held at the University of Washington. [unreadable] [unreadable]